


Третья ночь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: У него явно будет на это время. И на зоологию, и на историю.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты RobinGoodfellow и Galsan.

Сесил стоял у входа в имитацию гробницы и не моргая смотрел на саркофаг. Пока ещё неподвижный.  
Но ненадолго. Примерно через четверть часа солнце зайдёт — и эта часть музея снова огласится дикими криками, от которых стынет в жилах кровь. Внутри снова будет биться, пытаясь выбраться на свет, древнее чудовище. Как будто чувствуя, что Сесил здесь, как будто ему не терпится разорвать его на части. Или что похуже.  
Всё, что успел узнать за свою жизнь — и особенно за последние два дня — Сесил Фредрикс об оживающих мумиях, сводилось к одному: ничего хорошего от них ждать нельзя. Особенно от тех, в чьём реве, словно доносящемся откуда-то из преисподней, слышится такая отчаянная жажда крови.  
Постояв ещё немного, Сесил поудобнее перехватил револьвер, сжал связку с ключами и направился к залу млекопитающих, мысленно сверяясь с составленным накануне списком.  
Привязать лошадей — сделано.  
Запереть львов... теперь сделано.  
Что делать с динозавром, чтобы тот перестал носиться за ним по всему первому этажу, он ещё не придумал, поэтому решил по возможности сегодня не спускаться со второго. Гуннов он уже перестал по-настоящему бояться. И других экспонатов-людей тоже, как только понял к концу второй ночи, что эти ублюдки прекрасно понимают, где они и что делают. Будь они тупыми варварами, каких строили из себя, они не возвращались бы к утру на свои места, принимая прежние позы. А разбили бы окна, вышли на улицу, устроили бы там хаос... Но нет. Все они — гунны, индейцы, статуи, проклятые безликие солдаты, чёртов Рузвельт, что с усмешкой наблюдал за ним издалека — далеко не идиоты. Они выглядят как люди, и хитры — почти как люди.  
Почти.  
Насчёт животных он пока не был так уверен. Хищных, по крайней мере — обезьяны-то его явно понимали, он готов был прозакладывать в этом руку. Особенно тот пакостник с белым брюхом, что два раза утаскивал у него ключи. Интересно, умрёт ли навсегда оживающее по ночам чучело, если подсунуть ему отравленный банан. Вероятно, это стоило бы выяснить.  
У него явно будет на это время. И на зоологию, и на историю. На всё, что он прогуливал в школе. И на то, к чему не хотел бы возвращаться после университета.  
Но жизнь и срочная нужда в деньгах решили иначе.  
Облокотившись о перила, он наблюдал через высокие окна за тем, как солнце всё глубже закатывается за пышные кроны парковых деревьев. Ещё чуть-чуть — и фальшивый покой музея сменится грохотом, визгом и шумом сотен тварей.  
Как минимум два десятка из которых будут пытаться свести его с ума.  
Но теперь он готов. И всегда будет готов.  
Этот музей мучил его две ночи.  
Будь он проклят, если к исходу третьей не выйдет победителем.


End file.
